Barang keramat
by Ri-chan geshijie
Summary: Tobi yg kesal akibat ulah senpai-nya Deidara, berniat membalaskan kekesalannya dg cara menyembunyikan sesuatu milik Deidara. Namun apa yg terjadi? Lihat selengkapnya./gaje,OOC de el el R&R


Sekelebat fic yang saya buat khusus untuk memperingati sehari sebelum UTS *author stress gara-gara UTS*

mohon dimaklumi fic-nya ya readers .. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

let's see

* * *

><p>- Barang Keramat -<p>

Minggu pagi ini, Tobi bangun dari kuburnya (?) dengan wajah yang awut-awutan setelah Deidara berkali-kali menjatuhkan bom ke sebelah tempat tidur doi, pengen tau alasannya? Itu loh, sebelumnya Dei udah nyoba bangunin Tobi beberapa kali, tapi karena doi gak bangun-bangun, Dei khawatir takut tuh bocah autis kenapa-napa, makanya Dei bom aja sekalian, supaya Tobi segera bangun. Karena satu kali kena bom Tobi gak kenapa-napa, makanya Dei bom berkali-kali. Setelah itu, Tobi bangun. Nah, begitulah kasih sayang seorang majikan kepada pembantunya, mengharukan bukan? #plakk , oke lupakan.

Setelah insiden bom tadi, Tobi segera beranjak dari kuburnya (?) menuju jamban yang ada dibelakang gubuk reyotnya akatsuki.

"Huh, senpai itu gimana sih! Kan dia bisa bangunin Tobi baik-baik, gak usah di bom juga kali!" kata Tobi, dan seterusnya berkata seperti itu saking sebalnya pada senpainya yang telah membangunkannya dengan cara yang cukup sopan (?) (author:salah sendiri, tidur kayak bangke !) *di kubur Tobi*

Setelah puas mencuci wajahnya yang sudah agak berbentuk, Tobi masih saja mendumel sendiri.

"Awas aja senpai, Tobi akan bikin senpai sebel, sama kayak Tobi! Tapi gimana caranya ya?" kata Tobi sambil berpose berfikir ala Jimmy neutron.

Lalu tiba-tiba, munculah lilin redup di samping kepala Tobi.

"Aha! Tobi tau caranya! Tobi ambil aja barang keramat senpai, biar senpai kebingungan mencarinya." seru Tobi sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

Diam-diam Tobi menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara. Ko bisa? Gampang aja, tadi Tobi sempet liat-liat ke dapur dan doi ngeliat Deidara lagi masak sambil dengerin lagu dangdut plus tidak lupa juga berjoget ria. Tobi pun ber-sweat dropped sendiri. Nah, begitu ceritanya.

Lalu setelah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara, Tobi segera mengobrak-abrik semua barang yang dilihatnya berharap dengan begitu doi dapat menemukan barang keramat milik senpai-nya tersebut.

"Duh, senpai nyembunyiin barang itu dimana sih? Ko gak ketemu-ketemu dari tadi" Tobi mendumel sendiri.

Setelah beberapa jam mencari, akhirnya barang yang dicari Tobi pun di temukan.

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga ni barang keramat! Tobi senang! Hahaha" seru Tobi tak lupa dengan gaya nenek gambrengnya.

"Tobi, un?" kata Deidara setengah bego.

"Ah, se-senpai?"

Damn it! Tobi lupa menutup pintu kamarnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi ketahuan deh, poor Tobi.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mau mencuri, un?" kata Deidara dengan nada meledek.

"Ah, a-a-anu sen-senpai engh- To-Tobi mau-"

"Sejak kapan kamu ngomongnya jadi kayak Azis gegep begitu un?"

"A-anu, sejak dua menit yang lalu senpai. Hehe."

"?", Deidara yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan benda kotak yang di pegang Tobi.

"Apa itu, un?" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk benda keramatnya yang dipegang Tobi. Tapi, doi belum tau kalo itu adalah barang keramat miliknya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa ko senpai" kata Tobi sambil menyembunyikan benda tersebut.

"Oh, ya sudah un. Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kamu bantu aku un" kata Deidara sambil menyeret Tobi

"Bantu apa senpai?"

Namun sepertinya perkataan Tobi tidak didengar oleh Deidara, Tobi hanya cemberut ria. Lalu Deidara membawa mayat (?) Tobi ke dapur, 'sepertinya Tobi akan disuruh membantu senpai memasak deh' batin Tobi.

"Nah Tobi un, sekarang tolong kamu cuci piring-piring kotor itu un. Ayo" kata Deidara setengah memaksa.

"Eh? Tapi, Tobi fikir, Tobi mau di suruh membantu senpai memasak?"

"Masak? Masak mata mu un! Tuh liat, masakan udah rapi di meja makan un. Matamu katarak ya un?"

Tobi pun sweat dropped melihat masaka-masakan buatan Deidara yang ternyata adalah Bakso yang terbuat dari tanah liat, bakwan yang terbuat dari tanah liat, pokoknya semua yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Hoeekkkkks, rasanya Tobi ingin muntah di wajah Deidara yang sok unyu-unyu. Tapi doi urungkan, karena takut di bom lagi. ckckck kasian Tobi.

Setelah itu, Deidara pun pergi meninggalkan Tobi yang sedang mencuci piring. Lalu datanglah Itachi.

"Tobi? Gak salah tuh kamu nyuci piring?"

Tobi bingung, namun akhirnya menjawab "Salah kenapa senpai?" jawabnya.

"Masa kamu nyuci piring pake ponds pencuci muka? Btw itu ponds siapa?" tanya Itachi mulai curiga.

"Oh, ini? Ini gak tau punya siapa senpai Tobi nemu dikamar Itachi senpai. Abis, tadi Tobi nyari-nyari sabun colek, tapi gak ada, makanya Tobi pake ini" kata Tobi polos sambil menyodorkan ponds pencuci muka tersebut kepada Itachi.

"Oh, nemu di kamar ku.."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

1 jam

"Uappppaaah! Nemu dikamar ku?" kata Itachi emosi.

Tobi hanya mengangguk ria ala tika tiwi dalam pideo kelipnya metal vs dugem.

"Tooooobbbbbiiiiiiiiiiii! Aku bunuh kamu!" tanpa fikir panjang, Itachi lalu menyerang Tobi.

prang preng prong bak bek buk tang ting tong meoooww auuuu cit cit petok petok mooooo uu aa kriuuk krenyess te sateeee...

tamatlah riwayat Tobi saat itu. Eh, engga ding.

Tobi pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan tubuh yang babak belur akibat serangan Itachi tadi.

"Duh, apes banget Tobi hari ini" kata Tobi sambil menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Zetsu

"Tobi lagi ngapain?" tanya Zeput

"lagi tidur!" jawab Tobi kesal

"Eh? Tidur ko sambil nyuci piring?" tanya Zeput

"Kan gaul, 2011 coy!" jawab Tobi ngasal

**"Wah, sekarang Tobi udah besar ya? Udah gaul gitu loh" **kata Zetam

"Iya dong" jawab Tobi masih ngasal

"Wah, Tobi hebat. Zetam aja yang lebih tua dari Tobi belum gaul-gaul, eh Tobi udah"

"" Tobi hanya diam.

**"Eh? Apa maksudmu Put?" **tanya si hitam**  
><strong>

"Ya itu, kamu udah tua tapi belum gaul" jawab si putih

**"Jadi maksud kamu aku kalah dari bocah autis ini?"** kata si hitam sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi

"Ya gitu deng" jawab si putih santai.

**"Kurang assseemm! Ku bunuh kau!" **kata si hitam sambil menyerang si putih.

Tobi hanya sweat dropped di tempat.

"Nah selesai!" seru Tobi girang.

"Sekarang mau Tobi lap aja deh, tapi di lap pake apa ya?" kata Tobi sambil berfikir

"Aha! Pake ini saja!" seru Tobi sambil mengeluarkan barang keramat milik Deidara dan mulai menge-lap semua piring-piring yang sudah dibersihkan tadi.

"Oke, sudah selesai! Terus, barang keramat ini dikemanakan ya? Ah, buang saja deh, udah jelek ini" kata Tobi sambil membuang barang keramat itu ke dalam jamban.

"Hahahaha" Tobi pun tertawa nista melihat barang keramat itu tenggelam bersama si kuning di kolong jamban.

"Tobi un.. Tobi un.." seru Deidara memanggil Tobi

"Ada apa senpai?" ckckck -udah kayak majikan ma babu aja-

"Kamu lihat barang keramat ku tidak un?"Tanya Deidara to the point

"Engh- barang keramat apa senpai?" tanya balik Tobi

"Itu loh un, boxer, boxer ku mana un?" kata Deidara blak-blakan

"Eh, hehehe .. Udah Tobi buang senpai, abiz boxer senpai udah jelek, kusut, bau lagi! Makanya Tobi buang ke jamban" kata Tobi polos plus blak-blakan

"Tooooobbbbbiiiiiiii un! Kurang asemmm un! Aku bunuh kau un!" seru Deidara sambil menjatuhkan bomnya di samping Tobi.

Karena terlalu cepat, Tobi tak dapat menghindar dan akhirnya Tobi pun ikut tenggelam ke kolong jamban beserta si kuning dan boxer keramat Deidara. Sementara Deidara hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Selesai!<p>

Maaf kalo gaje, ini dadakan. Dan juga Judul dan isinya tidak nyambung .. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf .. *membungkukkan badan se bungkuk bungkuknya*

Tambahan, saya mohon izin tidak hadir selama seminggu karena akan menghadapi UTS, saya harus belajar dengan giat. Doakan saya juga yaa? Semoga nilai UTS saya sempurna ^^ hehe

Mohon ripiu nya yaa ..


End file.
